Tickle Me Pink
by LittleLea05
Summary: Now complete! A series of random drabbles and one-shots for round 3 of The Twilight 25...could be both AU and AH...who knows...featuring all the twilight gang...based off of 25 picture prompts.
1. Climb a tree

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 14  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Alice and the Willow Tree  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#

You know those sayings typed inside Sobe bottle caps? Well, some of those are actually quite intriguing.

Just the other day I got one that said, "Climb a tree."

As I read those words, I felt the metal bend as I misshapened it between my thumb and forefinger. I needed some spontaneity in my life and this bottle cap gave me just that.

I walked out the door and across the field to the serene meadow, a weeping tree in the foreground. That was the tree I climbed. It was the beginning of a true friendship. Me and my tree.

#-#-#

Thanks to LightStarDusting and EmmaleeWrites05 for beta'ing


	2. Running from something

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 3  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Rosalie and her nightmare  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#

I remember running, from what I cannot recall. I could feel the ache of rocks pushing against my feet through the ballet flats I wore. It was cold and dark and all I saw was the path in front of me.

Trees whipped by scratching my face, bushes snagging my fish-net stockings, and the thrumming of my heartbeat in my ears. I was terrified, but of what I don't know.

Then suddenly I stopped to face my fear. I came face-to-face with my nightmare. His eyes were dark with disdain. This was it, I was sure.

Then I blacked out.

#-#-#

Thanks to Rameau for pre-reading for me :)

Please review they make me happy


	3. Bicycle ride

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 10  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Angela/Ben  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

I remember when we used to ride our bikes everywhere. One day in particular I like to reminisce about.

It was autumn, all the leaves were changing color and falling gracefully to the damp ground. The sky was overcast.

I had her on my handlebars while we rode through the city streets. Her giggle made my heart soar. Her hand gently touched mine and my pulse escalated. I was so in love with her.

That day was the first time I told her how I felt. The backpack I had held a picnic for two, and a bottle of champagne.

#-#-#-#

Thanks to emmaleewrites05 for looking this over for me being my cheerleader :)

Review if you like…no pressure or anything…


	4. The Puddle

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 18  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

"Shoot." I reprimanded myself as all the envelopes and magazines in my hand landed in the world's largest puddle. "Well, isn't that just wonderful."

I crouched down to grab the sopping wet mess that was my mail.

As I stood back up, a truck came rushing by, low and behold, it found that same puddle and soaked me to the bone. Today just kept getting better.

I heard a throat clear behind me and turned abruptly, causing my mail to land in the same god-forsaken puddle. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'll get that for you…" green eyes said.

#-#-#-#

M'kay a little E/B action for ya hehe

Thanks to Brittany for beta'ing

R & R por favor :)


	5. The Hourglass

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 1  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Rose/Emmett  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

Time was like sand sifting through an hourglass. All I could think was when would it be time. Time for me to be a father.

I was sent out to receive some ice chips for the love of my life while she sat on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

Thank God a nurse finally came in to administer an epidural. My hand was about to turn purple from her tight grip on me. At least she kept her language clean.

I was walking towards the room when I heard it. The cry of my little girl and Rosalie's cooing.

My girls.

#-#-#-#

Thanks to Brittany again for beta'ing :)

Please review…


	6. A walk in the park

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 7  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Bella and Emmett  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

It was a beautiful evening to take a stroll down to the local park. All the streetlamps lit the way. Of course I never walked alone at night so I talked my neighbor into coming with me.

Emmett was always up for an adventure, even if it was just a nice walk down the street. If I wasn't so infatuated with his roommate, Jasper, I would definitely be at his door for more than needing a friendly protector.

He knew of my feelings for his roommate but never said anything because Jasper had Alice, and I had…no one but myself.

#-#-#-#

Thanks to EmmaleeWrites05 for looking this over for me

Please review I would love some feedback :)


	7. My own personal Hell

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 16  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

This was my own personal hell. There were row and rows of people's cubicles, and it was my job to manage each and every one of the pupils that filled those tiny, square shaped cages.

I had a nice quaint office overlooking the city, and all they had were white walls to stare at for hours on end.

You see, I used to be one of them. I can't recall how I got this far. It could be the degree I achieved in business management or maybe the fact that my father is the man in charge.

Who really knows?

#-#-#-#

Thanks to Brittany for beta'ing in a flash :)

Oh and please review...sorry the updates are so slow


	8. Stress Relief

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 23  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

I watch the flame from the cheap bic lighter I bought at the AM/PM flicker as it gently coaxes the tobacco to glow red and my lungs to fill with sweet nicotine.

I only smoke when I am stressed, and this week was just plain, old Hell. Nothing is more embarrassing like a pubic breakup.

Everywhere I turned it seemed that everyone was staring at or whispering about me. It was ridiculous.

Yes, I may smell like smoke and my fingers are starting to get that yellow tint where it holds the cigarette, but I don't care. It's my relief.

#-#-#-#

Smoking is bad...you shouldn't do it…

Thanks to Brittany for being my super-awesome beta

Please review?


	9. Starting a life together

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 9  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

Bella and I have been dating for three amazing years now, and I thought I would take things to the next level of our relationship by asking her to move in together.

Of course I would have to find a place of my own because I lived in the dorms, but it was about time to get a bigger place anyways.

I remember seeing our apartment for the first time. Beautiful hard wood floors, whitewash walls and windows that overlooked the park. Bella has a picture of me looking out that very window. And I just knew this was it.

#-#-#-#

Thanks for Lisa for pre-reading this little diddy for me

please review?


	10. The phone booth

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 20  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Emmett/Rosalie  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

"Mr. Brightside" by The Killers is blasting through the cheap speakers in this old beat up Mustang Shelby that Rosie and I restored together. We were road tripping across the US before going on to start our college lives.

We were on Route 66 going through the rolling hills of Oklahoma when all of a sudden on the side of the road there was a random phone booth. Seriously, a phone booth in the middle of nowhere, and not to mention it has a sign that said, "Coins not accepted here."

_WTF? What phone booth doesn't accept coins?_

How weird?

#-#-#-#

Thanks to MelissaCullen01 for the car choice, Dancn_stacy09 for the place and Auroraluna for beta'ing

please review?


	11. Up in smoke

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 5  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Esme/James  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

I still have every letter he has written me throughout our relationship; tied together with the ribbon that was around the first bouquet of roses he ever brought me.

I just can't find it in my heart to throw them away or burn them. A sliver of me still loves him. But, he broke me in the cruelest of ways. For that he deserves to be forgotten, the memories burned. He is not worth the pain and suffering anymore.

I toss them in the trash and light a match. Everything goes up in smoke within minutes. A weight is lifted.

#-#-#-#

Thanks to Auroraluna for beta'ing and coming up with the pairing

please review?


	12. Drowning

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 15  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

Drowning… every time I look at him that's how I feel, like I am drowning in my own bitterness and hatred. He made me this way. He took my happiness from me. So now I am stuck here… drowning.

The waves are bouncing off the rocks and the breeze is whistling in my ear, a faint and lulling lullaby. I step to the edge of the cliff and look down in the murky water. This is what I've been driven to.

If I am always feeling like I'm drowning, why not actually make it happen?

Then I set myself free.

#-#-#-#

Thanks for reading, and thanks to Auroraluna for beta'ing

please review?

They make me happy


	13. A picnic for two

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 12  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Alice/Jasper  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

I had the perfect afternoon planned for me and Jasper. I was going to drag him on a picnic with me, even if he came kicking and screaming. I needed to get outside and stretch my little legs. He's been moping around the house since losing his job, and I was getting sick of it.

So I grabbed the picnic basket, a blanket and packed a light lunch with some tea. Then I snatched Jasper by the hand before he could make a permanent indentation of himself into the sofa cushion, and I managed to get a smile from him.

#-#-#-#

Thanks to Auroraluna for beta'ing

please review...they make my day!


	14. Object of my affection

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 2  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Jasper/Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

There is a little pub I go to every night. It is just down the street from the place I call my home. Once I see the "Cheap Booze" sign I know I have reached my nightly destination.

The company is cheerful and the liquor is cheap, and you never have to worry about an empty glass. But, that's not why I come here. Not to soak myself in booze and waste my life away.

No, I come here for the beauty behind the bar with her long, jet black hair, russet skin and dark eyes. Leah is her name.

#-#-#-#

Thank you to my beta Auroraluna

please review


	15. The tracks

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #:  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Rose/Edward  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

There is a train track not far from my house. I remember I used to play on them when I was younger. Now I go there to remember those days. For the boy who used to be my best friend left on that train and hasn't come back. He was deployed three years ago and it still aches.

Every day I go to those same tracks waiting, and yearning for him to step off that train.

But I am still here waiting for something that might never happen.

Today I am hoping is the day he will come back home.

#-#-#-#

Thanks to anythingzombie for beta'ing

please review..I really appreciate it :)


	16. The old rope swing

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 21  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah and the gang  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

I couldn't wait to dip my feet into the chilling water. It was blazing hot outside, so my clothes were clinging to me. It was disgusting.

Today I was meeting the usual suspects down by the old rope swing. It's been there since I can remember. It's still operable and that's our favorite place to go swimming.

Not many people know about it except for us locals, of course.

So I change into my swimming gear and head for the woods. When I get there Jake, Sam, and Seth are all waiting for me.

"Hey, late much?" Jake bellows happily.

#-#-#-#

Thanks to anythingzombie for beta'ing

please review?


	17. Coming to terms

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 19  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

I couldn't sleep so I went to my piano. She always helped me when I needed to clear my head.

I sat down at the worn keys and started playing whatever came to mind. It started as a soft melody and then it grew slowly into something gloomy.

My mind was in turmoil. Bella wanted what I was sure I couldn't give her. A life with me. I was diagnosed with Leukemia a few years ago and there were no signs of it letting up. The doctors gave me five months. I want her to be happy, even without me.

#-#-#-#

Thanks to anythingzombie for beta'ing

please review?


	18. Color schemes and city living

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 24  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Jake/Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

I loved the hustle and bustle of the city; that's why I decided Leah and I should get a place away from La Push and venture out. That's why we find ourselves in a nice apartment complex down in San Francisco. It's such a beautiful city too, minus all the tourists.

The buildings were all different colors and the architecture was unbelievable. Our building was half red and half yellow, the fire escapes making black zigzags down the middle. I loved our little nest. It felt like we were finally on our own for once. We finally had some peace.

#-#-#-#

Thanks to MuffnButter for beta'ing these last few drabbles for me

Please review


	19. First Date

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 22  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Riley/Bree  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

I've never taken a girl out on a date before and this made me nervous as all hell. I didn't know what to do or how to act.

If I screwed up, hopefully she will let me have a "do over" and start fresh. I was taking her to dinner and a movie down in Port Angeles. I guess that was cool. She didn't reject me.

As I was coming back from getting some soda and popcorn I noticed it was just us and a few other couples. I saw Bree right away. She was smiling at me. Pure bliss.

#-#-#-#

Thanks to MuffnButter again...you rock girlie

Please review?


	20. Heavy Petting

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 9  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Jasper/Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

He pushed me against the wall. His lips and mine crashed together. Next it's our torsos. He had me breathless with this maneuver. I decided to surprise him and come to one of his shows tonight. After his set was over I sneak backstage. I could see the fluorescent bulbs around the doorframe and our shadows on the wall as we got more heated.

"Oh babe, I can't believe you showed. You said you couldn't." His voice was shaky with want.

"Well, surprise?" I said with a smirk.

"Surprise indeed. Let's go home."

He didn't have to ask me twice.

#-#-#-#

Thanks to MuffnButter for beta'ing

please review


	21. The old chandelier

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 17  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Tanya/Edward  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

The house was huge, and I was only in the foyer. It is spacious and inviting. It has that Victorian feel to it. Edward said that this house has been in his family for centuries.

On the ceiling suspends an old chandelier. It's beautiful. I'm surprised it's stayed up for so long. It had to be from the early 1900's at least.

Edward then shows me the rest of the house and I am taken away by how unbelievable it is. Everything is in its rightful place and not a speck of dust in sight.

It's now our new home.

#-#-#-#

Thanks to MuffnButter for beta'ing

please review...only 4 more to post


	22. On the road again

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 11  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Alice/Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

Road trips make the best memories, especially when you share them with your best friends. Alice and I were driving across the country to go visit our third leg of the tripod in New York. Rose decided to go to NYU instead of good old UW like us common folk. I don't blame her one bit. I would've loved to leave that rainy place one day.

Alice was in the passenger seat being my navigator and professional picture taker for the first leg of the trip. She was snapping pictures like crazy.

Out on the open road we were free.

#-#-#-#

Thanks to MuffNButter for beta'ing

Please review?


	23. The wall of books

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 6  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Rose/Emmett  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

You would never guess by his looks or his attitude, but Emmett is quite the bookworm. He has an entire wall of books. Classics, sci-fi, poetry; you name it it's probably on his never-ending shelf.

I find myself here sometimes when I can't sleep. A glass of warm milk and a nice book will do the trick.

Tonight it's the heaviness on my bladder that keeps me awake. I am going into my third trimester and Emmett has added a whole section of children's books.

I take one down and start reading to the growing baby in my womb.

#-#-#-#

Thanks to MuffNButter for beta'ing these drabbles

Please review...only 2 left to post


	24. What a wonderful day

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 13  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

I love waking up next to my sweet Bella. Her wavy chestnut hair cascading over her face and her bare back beneath my hands…this is the life. Those cute panties are the only clothing adorning her curvy body.

I would love to wake like this every morning, if she will let me. The smell of her honey shampoo resides in my nostrils. The way she purred my name in the morning and smiled…

This morning was going to become a wonderful day. Today was the day I was going to propose to Bella. I just hope she says yes.

#-#-#-#

MuffNButter beta'd this one as well

only 1 more left


	25. The best of friends

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 25  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Bella/Angela  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

#-#-#-#

We've been attached at the hip since the age of four; Angela and I do everything together. I remember we used to always climb to the roof of my house if we needed a break from reality or to just blow off some steam. We would bring snacks and an old ratty blanket.

I have a Polaroid of the two of us silhouetted in front of a sky of fluffy white clouds. To this day that same picture is framed and sitting on my nightstand. Damn, I miss her. She went off to college in England and I stayed here.

#-#-#-#

Thanks to all who beta'd for me through all 25 drabbles...there were a bunch..but MuffNButter beta'd this one

This is the last one...hope you enjoyed them all as much as I enjoyed writing them

Please leave a review telling me what you thought...I will be starting a new story soon to keep an eye open for that...

Have a great day


End file.
